When I found out he imprinted on me
by twilightforever29
Summary: see what happens when Renesmee finds out that Jacob imprinted on her


**When I Found out he Imprinted on Me**

**P.O.V. Renesmee**

I knew Jacob seen I was a baby. He was one on my greatest friends. Right now I'm 17 but I'm really 5 years old. I had other friends they were vampires but Jacob went along well with them. They did respect the treaty (since they drink human blood) and he respected them. I have noticed that he has hugged me more and is starting to be more romantic. I try not to think about it around my dad. Me and Jacob were going hunting in a few more mintutes. I was exictied I was kinda thirsty. The doorbell rung. I dashed to the door and opened it to find Jacob.

"Hi Jake!" I was so thirtsy.

"Hey, Nessie! Ready?" He asked in the sweetest tone.

"Yeah." I replied. As we walked I was nervous. He had been weird lately. My excited mood kind of went away. As we drove down to La Push I saw his hand in a postivte that looked like he wanted me to hold his hand. It felt like forever the drive.

"Ok, we're here." Jake said while opening his door. "Look first let's hunt then we have to, um...Talk." He sounded nervous. We went hunting first like Jacob had said. It went by fast. He took my hand. I tried not to think about it. I just thought about where he was taking me.

"Look, Nessie. Like I told your mom when she first became a vampire she um..was really mad about it.

"Ok. Look Jake what the hell are you going with this?"

"Nessie, it's a wolf thing. We have no control over it." I was panicked. What was Jacob trying to say?

"When I first saw you I wanted to kill you because I thought you killed Bella," He looked so nervous. "So when I was close to killing you.. I looked into your eyes and. He stopped.

"And what Jacob. Look if you are going to tell me something tell me!" I was angry.

"I imprinted on you."

I was confused. I mean I knew what imprinted meant but was he telling the truth?

"Look Nessie, we are meant to be together. When I looked into your eyes, there was more to you then I thought." He said.

"So you love me?"

"Yeah," He grinned. "I guess you could put it that way." I didn't have time to think. I looked around. I did something that both me and Jacob were surpised at. I ran to my grandparents house as fast as I could. I knew my parents were there. When I got there my dad opened the door.

"Nessie, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Jacob." My dad asked. I couldn't talk. I ran to were Aunt Alice and Rose, Uncle Jasper and Emment, mommy, grandma and grandpa. Daddy already caught up with me.

"Nessie, is everything alright?" My mom asked.

"Yes. But Jacob imprinted on me!" I said

"Oh...He told you today." My mom said.

"Did you guys now that?" I asked.

"Yes, Nessie but we decided not to tell you until you were 17." My dad said. "In fact the first day you were born he imprinted on you."

"Nessie are you okay? You seem upset with this news." Uncle Jasper asked. He looked like he was confused. He must feel like how I feel. I tried to change my look.

"Well, I mean...I don't love him. I just like him as a friend." I replied. There was a knock at the door. I didn't want to see Jacob. I saw Aunt Alice heading to the door. "NO! I don't want to see him!" She walked back into the room.

"Look, I don't want to be any where near him! It isn't fair that he thinks just because he imprinted on me, that means he automatictly own's me!" I said

"Nessie, you need to calm down." Grandma Esme said.

"I want to go as far as away from him as possible. I want to go see Crimson!" Crimson was my one of my best vampire friends. She came every month to see me. I didn't come to where she lived because she lived in Volterra, Italy. She was a new voultri guard.

"Honey, I'm sure you need some time to think. You are getting yourself worked up." My mom said while patting my back.

"Please, for me. Can I please move to Volterra." I asked.

"Bella, we should probably leave." My dad told my mom. "Jacob is thinking about killing us."

"Let's leave now!" My mom order. As soon as we decided, Alice, Jasper,Roslie,Emment, and grandma and grandpa started packing.

"Edward, where's Jake?" My mom asked.

"He went back home and is going to get his pack. Now's our chance to go. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emment, Esme, Carlise! Hurry!" In a mintute they were all there. We headed down to the garage. When everyone was in the car we left to our home. When we reached our home we were packing fast. In less than a hour we were on a plane to Volterra. I was exicited. It all happened fast. First I was with Jacob then I was at Grandma and grandpa's house then I was at my house and here I was in Volterra, Italy.

"Oh my gosh! Renesmee!" Crimson said while running to hug me. "Okay what the hell are you doing here!" I looked at mom and dad.

"Crimson, um I found out that Jacob imprinted on me. So I ran away because I didn't want to face him. Can me and my family stay here?" She rolled her red crimson eyes.

"That is a stupid question. Renesmee of course you could stay!" She replied. Once she showed me the rooms I was happy to be there. Jacob would not be able to get me and he wouldn't hurt my family.

**One Week Later**

I did a lot in one week. I ran away from home with my family, I went hunting with my parents, and I officialy moved to Volterra, Italy. I kind of missed Jacob. But I didn't think it was fair that he thought that since he imprinted on me he had the claim over me! I only liked him as a friend. When I touched him the last time I saw him thinking of the future. He thought about me and him at our wedding, us having a honeymood, us giving love to one another, us living together and finally us having a baby and living happy. I couldn't take that. I hated that he was making this so hard for me! I mean why on earth would he just say he imprinted on me then think about our future. I didn't want that future! I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I said loudly.

"Oh, hey Nessie." My mom said. "Um..Me, Alice, and daddy are going down to the Voultri. Since we are living here now, we have to become apart of the Voultri."

"Mom, I thought you said you didn't want to be apart of the Voultri."

"Yeah, I did. But we are living here so you could be safe and my daddy will do anything we can to keep you safe."

"Mom but didn't say once you are apart of the Voultri you can't leave?" I asked.

"Yes Nessie. Don't worry we are much safer here. Jacob will never bother you again and we will never be in any danger." My mom seemed calm. "Look I have to go. If you want to come down you can come."

"Yes! I mean yes." I was bored in this room. As I walked down the hallways to get there I was nervous. Should I let Aunt Alice and mom and dad do this. Once they are apart of this they will never get out. Once we got there I was nervous.

"Oh, hello. It seems that Renesmee is here as well as you." Aro said in a voice that always seemed to have scared me.

"Yes, I asked her if she wanted to come down." My mom said.

"Have you guys seen werewolves lately?" Aro asked.

"No we would never see werewolves." My dad replied. All of a sudden a werewolf came through the doors. I knew it was Jacob. I was pissed off. Then Jacob transformed back into a human. He was there but I didn't want him to be.

"Nessie, look I know I scared you but please stay with me. For the last week I have been so sad and I followed you scent here so we could start over again." Jacob said.

"I don't want you." I whispered. This made Jacob mad. He looked at my parents. Then he spoke.

"This is all your fault! You guys always hated me and I hate you! How could you guys just do this to be!?" Jacob exclaimed.

"Oh, you know what Jacob don't blame it on them! I told them I didn't want this. You know it really isn't fair that just because you imprinted on me means you claim me. You don't own me! Nobody own's me!" I said.

"Oh so is seems that you do know a dog. Kill him!" Aro said. At that very moment everything seemed to be happening so fast. Jane used her power and Aro walked over to Jacob, who was in deep pain because of Jane, and ripped his head then everything was quiet. I went back home but we moved up to Candna. Everthing seemed to have gone back to normal but there was only one thing that was different. Jacob was dead.


End file.
